Emotions: Poems
by Clou
Summary: w00t! I updated! Newest Crying On The Inside. Some poetry. Though I don't watchwrite about TT anymore, I'll keep these here, in this catagory. Mostly Raven's POV.
1. Breaking

OK...I deleted this whole fanfiction. Then I regreted it. Now I have to repost everything...(is very angry with herself)

**Breaking**

You said you'd help me

Through my rainy days

But I just slammed the door

And sent you away

You tried and tried again

To get through to me

But I slammed the door again

And cried just let me be

Now I'm all alone

Trapped inside my head

Now I'm all alone

Crying on my bed

All the friends I thought I had

Left me long ago

Now I'm lost and trapped

And letting tears flow

I've cryed all I can cry

And faked all I can fake

Now the time has come

When I begin to break

I'm still crying

And I'm going insane

At least when I am broken

I no longer feel the pain

The pain of betrayal

The pain of things said

The pain of the hurricane

Twisting in my head

My thoughts will be blank

No more lies

My body will be limp

For then I will die.

* * *

Review please! I lost all 148 reviews that I had because I deleted this stinking thing!


	2. Questions

**Questions**

Do you really care

Do you know I'm here

Do you think of me

And know what I fear

Am I an annoyance

Am I just a pain

Am I a heavy burdon

Driving you insane

Will you ever see me

Will you ever know

Will you just reject me

No longer want to know

Do you ever think of me

Do you really care

Do you know that I exist

Do you know I'm there

* * *

Review if you will :)


	3. Guilt

**Guilt**

I should have known

What she would do

I knew the pain

That she'd been through

I should have stopped her

Saved her life

Snatch from her hand

The silver knife

I should have been there

When she was low

I feel so guilty

Why did she have to go?

Now I'm all alone

Guilt knawing at my mind

Looking through the memories

That she left behind

* * *


	4. Revenge

**Revenge**

Go away is what I yelled

When you came to my door

Leave me alone, let me be

I hate you more and more

You try to help but in the end

You just get in the way!

Stop trying to help, I don't need you

I slam doors in your face

But you try to help again

I finally lose control

Of my emotions, of my powers

I said for you to go

And you did not, so it's too late

My rage has been set free

From my body from my mind

Now you will pay the fee

You made me mad, you bothered me

I'm now out for revenge

I can't believe that you once thought

That I could be a friend

My energy slammed straight into you

You were knocked to the floor

I went to see that you were dead

Not breathing anymore.

* * *

Should I ask for reviews on every chappie of this thing? Nah It'll bug people.


	5. Lies

**Lies**

I lock my door

Turn off the light

Go to my window

Look out on the night

Sparkling stars

Dotting ebony skies

Making me think

About you and your lies

Like stars there are many

Not moons that are few

I sigh as I try

Not to think about you

The silver moons light

The silent sound

Of a black cat hiding

Doesn't want to be found

I shake my head

Try to empty my mind

Of you and all

Of your many lies.

* * *


	6. Insane

**Insane**

I close my eyes and I can see

A world of long ago

When I was happy, I was free

And everyone would know

Of how I felt, of my emotions

Going through my head

When no one ever wanted me

To be so sad instead

But that was many years ago

Now everything has changed

All the world surrounding me

Has completly rearranged

Everything is different now

Nothing is the same

Ever since I lost my head

When I went insane.

* * *


	7. Empty House

**Empty house**

An empty house

An empty home

That someone lived in

Long ago

Is now abandoned

No one's there

Dust and dirt

Carpet the stairs

Creaking floor boards

That no one hears

An empty house

For many years

Rotting wood

Of decaying doors

Fall from hinges

To the floor

A cold wind blows

Through shattered glass

Of windows broken

In the past

A house abandoned

For ever more

No one will ever

Walk through the door

Of this house

Of this home

That somone lived in

Long ago

* * *


	8. Dumped

**Dumped**

I sit and cry

My shoulders slumped

Coz he just told me

I'd been dumped

He said it straight

He said it hard

Not knowing that

He broke my heart

The painful feeling

In my chest

He always said

I was the best

But he lied

To me that day

The painful feeling

Won't go away

I sit and nurse

My broken heart

I should have known

Straight from the start

I could never be happy

Never feel great

Always be locked

Outside them gates

So I sit and Cry

My shoulders slumped

All because

I had been dumped

* * *


	9. Outcast

**Outcast**

There are times when you feel

That you don't belong

Where everything you do

Seems to be wrong

Your an outkast, a freak

Everywhere you go

Where people now hate you

No longer want to know

People you trusted

Are letting you down

Cause your now someone different

They dont want you around

So you try to belong

But keep messing things up

People still hate you

Tell you to shut up

Stop trying to join

In our cool games

We never liked you

You should be ashamed

Is what they will say

To make you feel bad

They enjoy seeing you

When you feel sad

It makes them feel stronger

When really their weak

They pick on ones younger

Who can not speak

Up for themselves

Coz they get no respect

Because they are younger

Its what they expect

So like you they are outkasts

Wierdos, freaks

And coz they are younger

They are weak

Against older people

Who bully and scare

And younger people

Don't want to be there

In a world full of hatred

And people who lie

Where all they can do

Is sit and cry

Coz no one thinks

Their opinian matters

Their hopes and dreams

Have been brutily shattered

By people who think

Coz their older they know

Everything they say

Has to go

In a world where you feel

That you don't belong

Dont let them get you down

Just try to be strong.

* * *

Re of viewness


	10. Street at Night

**Street at Night**

Look out of my window

Onto the streets

Sounds of car horns

And passing feet

Of people going

On nightly walks

I hear conversations

As people talk

The cars going past

With their headlights on

Blinding my vision

Until their gone

Streetlamps bathe everything

In an orange glow

Making things look strage

Even stuff I know

Silhouettes of trees

Swating softly

Making shadows like claws

That are haunting me

As the night goes on

Less people walk

As it gets darker

Less people talk

I hear fewer cars

With their blinding lights

Pass on down the road

'Til their out of sight

The streetlamps now glow

On an empty street

As people have now

Gone to bed to sleep

But I stay by my window

Looking at street lights

That have shone for years

On many nights

Every night

I sit in my room

Think of people who're happy

While I sit in the gloom.

* * *


	11. Don't Want To Be Found

**Don't want to be found**

Back into shadows

On darkened ground

Coz you never

Want to be found

Quiet, silent

Don't make a sound

Coz you never

Want to be found

Silent crying

All around

Other people don't

Want to be found

Back in shadows

On darkened ground

Coz you never

Want to be found

* * *


	12. Street Home

**Street Home**

I look around

Thunderclouds

Suffocate the sky

Rain falls

Thunder rolls

I hear mothers cry

To their children, come on in

The rain is getting bad

But there's no one here for me

The only home I had

Was streets and alleys

Smelly garbage

Littering my home

People used to comfort me

But now I'm all alone

I used to get some food

From people who once cared

But they've all forgotton me

So I'm left in despair.

* * *


	13. Bedroom

**Bedroom **

Look at the green

Material of my curtains

Ihinking of how

My life is so uncertain

Look at the pictures

On my wall

Wondering if

I'm about to fall

Look at the books

In the bookcase

Wishing that

I could feel safe

Look at the cracks

In paintwork on my ceiling

How do I get rid

Of this uneasy feeling

Look at my bed

The sheets are undone

Another night of sleeplessness

The nightmares have won

Look at my room

Supposed place of rest

But all I feel

Is the agony of stress

* * *


	14. Dying Flowers

**Dying Flowers**

A blossom fallen from a tree

A flower crushed to the floor

Both destroyed by humans feet

So they don't live anymore

A rose snapped from its stem

Is withering on the ground

It will be crushed when children play

And never will be found

A butterfly, dead by human hands

Was caught in a net

Her wingshave beencrushed and ripped

But humans will forget

A leaf floated off a tree

And fell onto the dirt

How do we know, leaves don't feel pain

How can they not hurt?

Nature gradually is being

Destroyed by our own race

So one day a tiny daisy

May never show her face.

* * *


	15. Broken Wings

**Broken wings**

Fall to the floor with broken wings

Exhausted from journeys, discovering things

About my life, about my past

The happiness I thought would last

Blood soaked wings, torn and broke

Lost in the mist, choke on the smoke

I close my eyes, remember dreams

But all I hear, are terrified screams

Someones dying, someones in pain

They will die, but I will remain

To continue to feel, to continue to hurt

I shake blood off my wings, shake off the dirt

And sweep my wings back and fly away

I've got to face another day.

* * *

15 down 30something to go REVIEW!


	16. Beauty

**Beauty**

You are just like

A tree in a breeze

Your hair floats around

Like the wind through the leaves

You are just like

The waves of the sea

Beautiful, deep

Such a mystery

You are just like

A free flowing stream

Water on which

The sun loves to gleam

You are just like

A flower in bloom

Your pretty petals

Light up the gloom.

You are just like

A sweet butterfly

Floating around

In the sunshine

You are just like

A precious gem

Eyes shine like emeralds

But only to friends

* * *


	17. Ever Felt Like I Have?

**Ever felt like I have?**

Pretended that your ok when really your not?

You're crying inside, dying inside

But on the outside you look like you're happy

Jolly, joyful, life is awesome for you

Nothing could bring you down

But inside thoughts are tearing at your mind

Breaking you apart

Its killing you to be so fake all the time

But you have to. You can't let them worry about you

So fake so false so untrue

When you're in your room your crying, dying

Wondering why your lying, sighing

Wishing you could feel fine just for a few minutes

Is that too much to ask?

You don't ask for riches or a big house

You just want to be happy for one day in your life

On hour, one minute, its all you ask for

But fate treats you badly, tearing your life apart

Being two people at once, one happy one sad

Is killing you, ripping you making you want to die

So soon your true self begins to show

You try to hide it but you can't. You can't.

People are seeing you now, seeing how you feel

See your fears, think you're a freak for being two people

But you were two people for their benifit

So they wouldn't have the burden of your worries

Wouldn't feel your pain.

But even now they know you they don't feel your pain

They think your wierd, an idiot

Why didn't you tell us? A true friend tells everything

But you had to keep it secret. Had to be two people

So you wouldn't bother them.

Now you're torn, broken, got not friends

Sadness takes over, darkness consmes

Worries, like fire spread in your mind

Ruining your life

* * *


	18. Set Me Free

**Set Me Free**

When you look at me, what do you see?

A shadow or a mystery?

Do you love me, do you hate me

Will you help to set me free?

From my darkness, from my sadness

I need you to help me

You look at me, do you see

A loner with no emotions?

Maybe thats what you see

But its not the real me

Inside I'm sad, lonley

Help me

Free me

I need you

Don't leave me

I act like I hate you, because I need to

Control my emotions, but one day

You will see, the real me

Who can love, feel happiness

Joy, even sadness, if need be

But I can only feel, if you help me

You'll only see the real me

If you set me free

* * *

Do the review thing


	19. I Wish

**I Wish**

Sometimes I wish

I can show my emotions

Not to them

But to him

Just to say

Those three words

Thats all I need to do

Its a burdon I carry

On my shoulders forever

I have no god damn choice

I wish

I could feel

Love

Joy

Happiness

Sadness if it's needed

Anger

Why can't I?

Why must I be the only one?

I don't understand

All I wish is

That I could say

Those three words

Not the them

But to him

Everyone else can do it

Everyone else can feel

Thats all I want

All I want

Is one wish, one want

Not riches, health

Good looks, wealth

Just one wish

Is it too much to ask?

I just want to have emotions for once

I want to feel

I need to feel

I need to say

What I have to say

I want

I want

I need

I wish.

* * *


	20. Why Me?

**Why Me?**

Why am I always the one

That people rely on?

The shield, the protecter

The one everyone can pour their problems out to

The one who seems to not feel

Not hurt

Not be affected by pain

But I do feel, I do hurt

Even though I might seem to be strong

I, even I, break down sometimes

Cry on my bed sometimes

Collapse on the floor

Feel weakened by pain

Close my eyes and try to block out problems

Why do they come to me?

Why am I so different from others?

Am I the only one who they think

Can cope with pain?

So fake, so false

It hurts so much

But I have to do it

I can't tell them

How much it hurts

When they run to me for help

I try to be a comfort

But in the end

I'm weakened by all their problems

Dumped on top of me

Try to solve them

Help people

But in the end

I break down and think

Why me?

* * *


	21. Real Me

**Real Me**

When people look at me

They just see the nerd, the geek, the dork

Are they too stupid to see the real me?

The eyes behind the glasses?

The smile behind the braces?

They just think all I do is cry

Are they too heartless to see the real me?

The sadness behind the tears?

The personality behind my face?

They are too blind to see

The real me

* * *


	22. Clocks

**Clocks**

I lie in bed

Listening to

The clock ticking

Thinking of you

Seconds pass

Time goes by

As I try

Not to cry

Tick tock

Tick tock

Drives me crazy

Pain don't stop

Seconds pass

Minutes pass

Hope this hurting

Will not last

Another minute

Another hour

With incredible

Strength and power

I lift my hand

Place it on the clock

Soon the tickings

Gonna stop

Throw the clock

Across the room

Oh the silence

Don't end soon

Deathly silent

No more tick tocks

But the pain

Hasn't stopped

* * *


	23. MoonAngel

**Moon Angel**

Angels fly in moonlite skies

Feathered wings flow back as they fly

Hair of silk, floats around like a mist

Eyes cry tears, silver like dewdrops

Fly under the moon, the stars

Casting a silver glow on the world

Singing sadly, almost silent

Like the wind, the rain the night

Pale faces, white like the moon

Tears flow down, like waterfalls

So beautiful yet so sad

And no one can help them

* * *

Reveiw! Again I ask. Why did I delete this! 


	24. MoonAngel2

**Moon Angel:**

Angels fly in moonlight skies

Feathers flow back as they fly

Floating hair, silver wings

All the angels sadly sing

Tear flow from their silver eyes

Like the dewdrops, they do cry

Pale faces, white like the moon

They hope someone will help them soon

But no one does. No one cares

All the angels in despair

Lonely, beautiful,all alone

Angels who don't have a home

Flying aimlessly through the skies

In the end all angels die.

* * *


	25. Life

**Life**

Life is like a ladder

Where theres ups and downs

At times your feeling strong

And then you get knocked down

Life is like a path

That seems to never end

At some point there are straight parts

At others curves and bends

Life is like a plant

That takes so long to grow

With problems and successes

Wherever you go

But if you keep on trying

There are some possative parts

You may not reach the ladders top

But you'll get really far

* * *


	26. Surviving

**Surviving**

Trapped in the darkness

Hating the light

Every day

Is a constant fight

To survive all problems

To get through it all

To keep on balancing

To never fall

No one helps you

Survive this day

You get through it yourself

In your own little way

So live 'til tommorow

Then start again

Fighting, surviving

Right 'til the end.

* * *


	27. Without You

**Without You**

Without you I'm nothing

I just stop trying

Forget I was something

Keep wanting to die

When your gone I'm lonley

Forever alone

Find everyone a phoney (s/p?)

Don't want to go home

Alone I am shattered

Try living a lie

Heart had been battered

Keep having to sigh

But I'll get over

Losing you

I guess I have no choice

It's what I have to do

So get through one day

Its easier in the end

It always helps

If you have a friend

* * *


	28. Without His Group

**Without His Group**

An ant is nothing

Without a colany

A fish is nothing

Without his shoal

But a human

Can do anything

A human can reach

His or her goal

A bird is nothing

Without her group

A sheep is nothing

Without a flock

But a human

Can do anything

If he gives it

All he's got.

* * *


	29. Titan Initials

R-Royal blue cape around my body

A- As a loner I keep myself to myself

V- Very calm and in control

E- Evil doesn't stand a chance

N- Never let anyone beat me

S- So very happy with my life

T- Tameran's where I'm from

A- Always thinking of ways to help

R- Robin makes my heart go fast

F- Firing Starbolts at my enemies

I- I prefer not to fight at all

R- Really glad I'm with the Titans

E- Every day filled with fun

R- Right will always win the fight

O- Of good and of evil

B- By my side the Titans are

I- In good situations and bad

N- Never will let evil win

C- Clearly you see I am not human

Y- You might think I'm a freak

B- But In my eyes I'm just as good as you

O- Overturn enemies with my sonic cannon

R- Real pleased with my work

G- Gonna get other enemies too

B- By my side the others are

E- Everyone together

A- Always fight side my side

S- Saving worlds together

T- Tofu is the food that rocks

B- By 150 miles

O- Oh they joys of tofu pie

Y- Yeah! Tofu rules!

* * *

La Review!


	30. Never Fitted In

**Never Fitted In**

I've never really fitted in

Never had a place

In this world where you have to have

A pretty or beautiful face

I wear blue capes to hide myself

From the liers and the haters

People who say they love you lots

But in the end are traitors

Friends I thought I'd like forever

Closeness between eachother

A friendship I thought would never end

But soon they've found another

So I'm rejected alone and sad

My mood matching the blue of my cape

Sit alone on my bed in my darkened room

Hope for a change in my awful fate.

* * *

30 down 18ish to go! Review!


	31. Drowning

**Drowning**

A pool of darkened water

I've fallen in but I see you above me

Laughing at me

Menicingly

While I sink slowly in silence

You laugh at me

Mock me

Mock my silent cries

Unheard by anyone

I'm sinking deeper

The water, filling my lungs

Suffocating me

Help me!

I can't breath!

But you don't say anything

You just keep on laughing at me

Menicingly

Mocking me

While I drown in my own tears

Blood from cuts you gave me

With no mercy

You just watch me

As I struggle

Trying to reach the surface

Regain control

But I can't

I've lost control

And I'm sinking again

Deeper and deeper

Til I can't be seen

By anyone

Forgotten by you

The last thing I heard was

You laughing at me

Mocking me

Menicingly

* * *

R e v i e w


	32. I Promised

**I promised**

You have no idea how it feels

To be lost in your own depression

Thoughts say you don't deserve to live

That your making a bad impression

The world would be better without you

But you promised a friend you wouldn't end your life

So you have to go on living, keep on hurting

Take no notice of the silver knife

You carry on knowing your pain will only end

When you die, fall to the grave, stop living

People try and get you to hurt yourself but you promised

To continue, to keep on giving

No matter what anyone says you keep on going

Wandering aimlessly through crowds of happy people

People with friends, smiles, warm skin, knowing

That people brush past you, your not real

And just feel a cold breeze, a shadow round a corner

All they think is that was cold they don't know

Your just some loner they will ignore

But they have no idea how much it hurts

The pain you've been through the countless sleepless night

The fact no purpose is for you

Constent fights against your mind to try and stay right

If I say I promise I mean it and I'll hurt just to keep it

So if you think I'll kill myself for you

You've got another thing coming...

* * *


	33. Raven

**Raven**

A bird so black

No one can see her

A person so dark

Who lives in fear

Her emotions are calm

She stays in control

Because she knows

She has to play a role

Her eyes often look

So blank and uncaring

But inside her head

She is gradually tearing

Put on the fakeness

Emotions to hide

No one will ever know

The pain inside

* * *


	34. Voice

**Voice**

Ever hear a voice in your head

It says to you

You shouldn't be alive

Your useless to

This world today

The world would be

A whole lot better

Without you

You pathetic fool

You don't even know

Anything

They hate you

Can't stand the sight of you

When you come round the corner

They sigh and say

Here comes the rain again

According to the voice you are

The one who ruins all their games

The one who's crap at football

Basket ball and gym

The one who gets picked last

And when the school footie results are in

The voice blames the bad score on you

Yet you didn't even play!

Your just a puppet

Being used by your mind

Forced to believe what it says

But what it say isn't true

And yet your so used to hearing it

Talk about you like this

That you grow to believe what it say is the truth

Get used to being picked last

Doing bad in spelling, english, maths

Basketball, baseball, volleyball

Everything

You just get used to it

It's just normal now

* * *


	35. Keep Control

**Keep Control**

You say that you need no emotion

Never will you tell us what you know

You think that keeping it all bottled in

Will help you keep control

To keep control of your powers

Means to keep it all inside

Any emotion that you show

Will later be denied

Emotions blocked, hidden concern

You can't afford to feel

Anything from love or hate

At times you seem unreal

If you lose control your powers will rage

So ya gotta keep emotions in line

And when the time comes that you must fight

You can say that authority's mine.

* * *


	36. Rain

**Rain**

It can be calming cooling soothing

Refreshing, help clean up wounds you gain

It can be chilling thrilling killing

As floods engulf the land again

It can be soaking cloaking hiding the ground

Watering leave and trees around the globe

It can be frightning with white lightning

Ending with the sun and a pretty rainbow

* * *


	37. The Raven

**The Raven**

A black Raven flies

Tries to reach higher skies

To escape from the memory

Escape from the lies

She soars through the air

Her wings open wide

Reaching higher and higher

Through the skies she glides

Black feathers falling down

Represent a Ravens tears

Each one floating, falling softly

As a raven feels her fears.

* * *


	38. Rescue Me

**Rescue Me**

An explosion

Crushed under rubble

Pain

So much pain

Can't breath

So hard to breath

Something's crushing me

Help me

You can't see me here

Lying here

Under the rubble

A demolished home

I'm crying here

Sighing here

Dieing here

Why won't you rescue me

Answer my calls

Hear me

Please help

I can't breath

Everything hurts

Each bone, each joint

My skin

Bleeding under the rubble

You still can't hear me

Eyes are fading

Breath getting shorter

Oh help

Please I beg!

Everything's darkened

Black I can't see

Am I slipping away

Please help me I'm hurting

Suffocating

Screaming, pleading

Just hear me

Save me

Rescue me

Hear my call

My cry for help

Quick I'm slipping

Slipping away

Everythings fading

Fading to black

It's over

Really over

Over

Over

Over

* * *


	39. Letter

**Letter**

I just wrote to let you know

That I won't be able to make it tommorow

I know we arranged it all

But a tragedy has caused us much sorrow

It happened yesterday

The news was rushed in, it happened so fast

We had to evacuate

I guess we all thought it was in the past

We keep on trying

To make up for any loss we've had

Trying to stay hopeful

But it's hard to always act like your glad

Soon we'll all return

At least thats what we're all hoping for

Unless they come again

Evacuate us forever more

I send this letter with,

The hope, the love that we for you feel

I pray it reach you safely

With hugs and kisses that I wish are real.

* * *


	40. Lost

**Lost:**

Look around, try to see

All you find are mystaries

Of people who find joy to lie

And people who do nothing but cry

Your lost in a world where you don't fit in

You try to belong but dont know how to begin

Looking for people who're just like you

People who feel just like you do

But you find no one there who feels the same

To others your just total loco, insane

Your lost and you have got no where to go

Lost in a world where nobody knows

How you feel deep inside

Why you always try to hide

From people who lie from critics and traitors

People who say they love, but they're haters

Friends who you trusted turn out to be bad

Liers and cryers are making you mad

You've been betrayed by people you know

And so your lost got no where to go.

* * *


	41. How Does It Feel?

**How does it feel?**

How does it feel?

To punch someones face?

Does it feel good?

Make you feel great?

How does it feel

To say hurtful words?

Do you feel satisfied

With your works?

How does it feel?

To pick on ones younger?

Do you feel like

You've satisfied your hunger?

How does it feel

To hate and to lie?

Doesn't it make you

Wanna lie down and die?

How does it feel?

To break someones heart?

Do you find pleasure?

Tearing people apart?

How does it feel?

To make someone cry?

Does it feel good?

To ruin their lives?

How does it feel?

To make someone scared?

Make them feel so bad

The pain can't be beared?

How does it feel?

To stress people out

Do you feel awesome

Is there no doubt?

How does it feel?

To make people feel blue

Does this bring

Satisfaction to you?

* * *


	42. Soon It Will Be Over

**Soon It Will Be Over**

Dark grey thunderclouds

Suffocate the blue sky

Harsh winds blow

My hair around my face.

It's bitterly cold

But I don't feel the sting.

My thoughts are elsewhere.

The clouds threaten rain

But what do I care.

The first icy droplets of rain fall.

They fall harder

And hit me like frozen bullets.

But I don't notice.

Even if I did

What could I do to stop it?

Nothing. So why bother?

Lightning shoots through the sky,

The light reflecting

Off the silver metal of my knife

I put the knife to my wrist,

Make the first insertion

It hurts but why should I care?

I press harder,

Blood trickles from the cut

Soon the pain will be over, at last

More blood, more pain

Soon it will be over

Eyes haze, feel faint

Soon it will be over

Fall to stone floor

Soon it will be over

Eyes close, pains gone

Now I know its over

* * *


	43. Alone In Looking

**Alone in looking**

Am I the only one?

Losing her mind?

Looking for answers

No one wants to find?

Am I the only one

Who will do this task?

Try to answer questions

Nobody asked?

Am I the only one

Going crazy

Research til morning

My eyes going hazy?

Am I the only one

Searching for things?

Like why is it

That a dove always sings

Before she dies

Hits the ground

Does anyone else

Want this to be found

Am I the only one

Who always sees

Everyday things

As mysteries?

Am I the only one

Who will do this task?

Try to answer questions

Nobody asked?

* * *


	44. Who Has The Right?

**Who Has The Right?**

Who has the right to say what is cool?

Whos job is it to say?

If you ask me I don't gave a damn

I live life in my own way

Whos job is it to say what is trendy?

Who has to perform that task?

If you ask me I don't really care

So don't even bother to ask

Who is it who says what is in what is out?

Who gave that person the right?

If you ask me I'll just say

In my opinion everythings right

* * *


	45. Trick Of The Mind

**Trick Of The Mind**

In darkness I walk I can't find my way

I try but I fail to run to escape

It's starting to feel like it's pulling me in

And somehow I know the pain will begin

It's gripping me tighter why won't it let go?

What do you want with me? I want to know

Why do you grip me so tight and so hard

All I want is to know who you are

Alone again I find my self caught

Wishing these fears would just leave my thoughts

But it's after me catching me why won't it leave?

So I can just sleep, sleep and be free.

It will never let me go, just keep holding me tighter

Try to escape, try to make the light brighter

After a while the light starts to fade

I have no choice but to face my fate

People are watching but they will not save me

Trapped in my mind am I going crazy?

Is this just a trick of the mind?

So many answers that I need to find

I run and I run just leave me alone

I just want to sleep now don't you even know?

What it feels like to fear what it's like to be scared

To have this illusion trapped in my head?

* * *


	46. Thoughts of a Changling

**A Changlings Thoughts**

Why did you put me through this pain

Make me hurt so much again

Break my heart, tear it in two

But why do I still love you?

Why do you ignore me and my games

Everyday it's just the same

You just sit reading, it's all you do

But why do I still love you?

Never appreciate what I say

When I try to help you turn away

The way you ignore me makes me feel blue

But why do I still love you?

I always feel i've got some debt to pay

Just by looking at your pale grey face

I can't see your emotions, i've got no clue

But I will always love you.

* * *


	47. How Are You?

A poem. Please review.

**How are you?**

How are you

You ask me

How am I ment to be

How are you

I'm just fine

Just loving this sunshine

How are you

Doing fine

Everything'll be alright

How are you

I'm ok

Try to fix past mistakes

How are you

Can't you tell

I'm not feeling very well

How are you

Oh feeling great

What 'bout the world is there to hate

How are you

Just ok

I guess it's just better to say

Act so fake

When someone says

How are you today?

_Rave_


	48. Try

A new poem. Review.

**Try**

Try to have self control

Try to put up with your lies

Try to at like you don't bother me

I try I try i try

Try to pretend life is normal

Try to pretend it's all a game

Try to cope with your annoyence

I try i try I try

Try to keep up with your actions

Try to save you from the police

Try to cover up for you

I try I try I try

Try to cope with all anxiaties

Try to act like I am strong

Try to be the one you rely on

I try I try I try

Try to be this try to be that

Try my best to be what you want

Try to protect try to help

But I can no longer save you

I've tried and failed

To be all you want me to be

So i'm leaving for good

Thats the last you'll ever see of me

Try to cope on your own

Try to be your own relience

Try to at like you are strong

You try you try you try

But you cant cope

Without me but I'm leaving

It got too much to take

So your on your own yes I deserted you

All because...

I tried to save you

Protect you

Try to cope with all your lies

Tried not to keep you awake with my cries

Tried to be a shoulder to cry on someone to rely on

But

I Can't

Anymore.

_Rave_


	49. I Would Have

I Would Have

Watch me

Watch my wings

I will fly for you

I will soar and glide for you.

Watch me

Watch me do

The impossible for you

I will conquer mountains

For you just you

Well..

I would have if you had kept

the promise that you said you'd keep

The promise that we would be together

Again

I would have if you hugged me when I was feeling blue

I would have done the impossible for you.

I would have walked theough the chaos for you

would have reached the summit of everist for you

would have flown with my wings for you

would have done the impossible for you.

Done the impossible for you

for you just you.

Rave (c)

La read. La review. La please.


	50. Advertise Perfection

Advertise Perfection

Silky, shiny hair

How do you do it?

Do you use what you

Advertise?

Sleek and golden

Gleam in the sunlight

Was it airbrushed

Or not?

Do you really look

As good as you do

In the adverts on

The telly?

Pure pale skin

Never a spot

Like us normal

People

Are you as perfect

As you look?

Do you cry when

You're sad?

Or are you

A robot with

No feelings

Ever?

Advertise perfection

That isn't true

Just an illusen on

The screen

Don't believe what

They adverts say

Perfection like that is

Impossible.

raveangelroses (C)


	51. Imagine

Thanks for any reviews I've had (sniff) I feel so.. honored that you've taken the (sniff) time to (sniff) to review my work! (blows nose)

Ahem. A non ryhming piece. Enjoy.

Imagine

A world where

Anything can happen

You can fly and run

Faster than the wind

A place where

You can be anyone

And not be found fault with

Not be called weird

A land where

Anything's possible

You can do what you want

And make everything right

A country where

You can be the hero

And always win the fight

Always beat the bad guys

This wonderful place

Is in your head

Through your dreams

You can feel free.

Rave.

Read and review! I haven't had a review in ages! Tell me how to improve ppl!


	52. Afterlife

A review! (grins like an idiot) So here's another depressing poem just for you. Enjoy it in all its gloominess. Review if you wanna.

Afterlife

No one's here again

I lie alone again

The room is silent again

Fading memories

The house is quiet again

I cry at night again

The world moves on again

Drifting thoughts

I think of you again

I sigh and mourn again

Reality exists again

Distant dreams

Memories haunt again

I lie alone again

Life goes on again

Tear stained face.

Rave


	53. Elements: Flames

I'm doing some elemental poems that show the badness of them. Then I might do some showing the goodness of them. The first is Flames

Flames

Brightness

Consumes all

Horror filled head

Fear

Orange

Destroys all

Blackened ashes

Thoughts

Roaring

Corrupts all

Distraught faces

Memories

Heat

Ends all

Smokey smell

Tears

_Rave_


	54. Elements: Flood

OK I hope you like this one. Thanks for any review ppl. I'll answer the sometime.

Floods

Wet

Drowns all

Terrified screams

Sick

Cold

Soaks all

Flooded floor

Cry

Swirl

Destroys all

Washed away houses

Fear

Dark

Hides all

Whispering voices

Mourn

_Rave_


	55. Crying On The Inside

I'm ba-ack! I hope my regular reviewers remember me (

For ages I had the two lines:

'You can't see the pain in my eyes

I'm crying on the inside'

In my head. And I couldn't link it to anything. Last night, I was feeling rotten and the words just came to me. It's short I know, but hey! I'm just the recipient of insperation! Also, this is styled like a poem, but it's sung. Well, I sing it. But you guys don't know the tune so...

Crying On The Inside

You can't see the pain in my eyes

You can't touch the tears that I cried

You can't count the times I asked why

I'm crying on the inside

You can't see the hurt in my eyes

You can't hear the screams and the lies

You can't count the times that I tried

I'm crying on the inside


End file.
